Herm Own Ninny
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: Viktor Krum eyes Hermione from afar before asking her to the Yule Ball... Short and sweet. Oneshot.


****

Herm-Own-Ninny

It was late Saturday night, almost a week after the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. And as usual, Hermione Granger was sitting behind a vast pile of books. Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration books were propped open around her, one of them nagging her to read it thoroughly. Hermione paid no attention to this however, as she scribbled down notes on Weapons and Runes.

Off to the corner of the room was the dark-haired, bushy eyebrow endowed Bulgarian, Viktor Krum. He himself was one of the four selected Triwizard Champions from Durmstrang. He was also the Bulgarian Nation Quidditch Team's Seeker, the youngest in the league at the age of eighteen.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust as his small cadre of fans spied on him from behind a shelf of books, whispering and giggling madly. She had to urge to yell, 'Why don't you all just kidnap him? It would make us all happy!', but resisted it as she dove into her studies head on once more.

A moment later, she felt as if there were eyes on her. She cautioned a quick glance around.

Krum was staring at her.

She looked up, causing him to look down in surprise and embarrassment. at this, Hermione frowned, but continued to work, glancing occasionally at Krum.

He himself had his head buried in a book, _Advanced Transfigurations for Water-Type Beasts_. That was odd… what was he looking through that for?

Maybe the second task… no. It probably had nothing to do with it.

This time, Hermione was the one who looked away, blushing slightly. Krum appeared to brighten ever-so slightly at her glances.

Moments later, she found herself being approached by the young man.

'Vould you mind if I be sitting here?' he asked. Hermione noted his rough voice. She nodded and moved her books and papers over. The Bulgarian sat down and said, 'I am Viktor. And you are?'

'Hermione,' she said with a shy smile. His black eyes narrowed.

'Herm-my-own-ee?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Never mind. It's not important.'

Krum frowned, but it faded.

'I haff seen you here many times before.'

Hermione nodded. 'It's one of my favorite places in the castle. A home away from home.'

'It is vairy peaceful here,' Krum commented as he took a glance around the library, obviously still in awe of the enormity of it. Hermione could see behind a shelf of books that the fan club was glaring daggers at her. She ignored them.

'I am thinking that I saw you at the Vorld Cup?'

'Yes,' she said with a fair smile. 'I was in the Top Box when you came up… you looked terrible.'

Krum offered her a rare smile of his own; it was quite charming. 'It vos vairy painful. I did not expect to be hit in the face vith a Bludger.'

Hermione giggled and said, 'Yes, I wouldn't as well.'

Hermione and Viktor continued to speak about the World Cup and the First Task. Viktor was very impressed by Harry's performance.

'He flew vairy vell for a boy his age. I vos vairy lucky to see such talent. Does he play Quidditch?'

Hermione almost laughed audibly. 'Yes. He's the Gryffindor House Team's Seeker.'

Viktor approved of this. 'He flys vell enough to be a Seeker.'

'You fly well too. Especially the… uh… the Wonky Faints?'

Viktor sniggered in a very un-Krum-like way. 'You mean the Vronski Feint, I presume?'

'That's the one.'

For the next few minutes, Hermione told Viktor a little bit about herself until her watch began to beep.

'Oh my! I have to meet with Professor Flitwick right now. I have to go.'

'It vos vairy nice to meet you Herm-own-ninny.'

'Herm-my-own-knee,' she pronounced, though it was a fruitless gesture.

'I hope to meet you again soon,' Krum said.

'I'd like that,' Hermione smiled shyly and left the table.

Two days later, Hermione and Viktor had started another repertoire at the same table. He told Hermione about playing Quidditch for a National Team. She told him about Muggles.

This continued for a few days until…

'Herm-own-ninny, your school is hosting a Yule Ball for the competition, is it not?'

She replied that it was indeed.

'Vould you like to go vith me?'

At first, Hermione was too stunned to reply. Krum seemed to take this the wrong way.

'I am sorry… I did not realize that you already vere planning on going vith someone else. I vos hoping to build up the courage over these few days…'

Finally, Hermione said, 'Viktor, yes, I'll go!'

For the second time, Viktor gave her a warm smile. 'I am happy.'

Viktor took her hand in his and planted a soft kiss on the flesh, leaving a tingling sensation. He strode off, without the usual slouch in his step.

As soon as the doors to the library had closed, Hermione heard very loud sobs from behind a bookshelf.

****

~Fin~


End file.
